


D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

by rhythmicroman



Series: D-O-L-L-S and G-U-A-R-D-S [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Gen, Implied Death, Lyrics Included, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, characters are described but not named, contains mild 'language', death is implied but not seen, dollhouse - Freeform, or injury, or shitting oneself, screaming kind of implies death, story-based, the word 'slut' is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Places, Places, Get in your places! Throw on your dress and put on your doll-faces...<br/>Everybody thinks that we're PERFECT.<br/>PLEASE don't let them look through the CURTAINS.</p><p>-</p><p>Song is 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez. All characters are purely fictional and belong to Scott Cawthon (other than the unnamed night-guard). Any resemblance to living beings, dead or alive, is purely coincidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur-of-the-moment idea whilst watching fnaf MMDs and running into this song (which I know mostly off-by-heart by now).
> 
> If people like this, I'm going to write a sequel called... drumroll please...  
> 'B-L-O-O-D-M-O-N-E-Y'!  
> Why B-L-O-O-D-M-O-N-E-Y? Well, the second song in the Dollhouse series - Sippy Cup - is the song being used, and...
> 
> 'Blood money, blood money, how did you afford this ring that I love, honey? "Oh, just another shift at the drug company." He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb, does he?'
> 
> ...well, that's the first line after the chorus.

"Hey girl! Open the walls, play with your dolls! We'll be the perfect family!"

She gasped and looked up, her eyes darting around the room. It was pitch-black, other than the dull light from the monitor in her hands, and the six glowing eyes staring into her soul.

It was, for lack of better words, terrifying.

"When they walk away, is when we really play~" the voice sang again, and the paler of the blue eyes shifted as the young blonde 'girl' - android, really - stepped forwards, gently tugging on her sleeve. She yelped and pulled away. "They don't hear us when we say:"

"Mom! Please wake up!" The green eyes shut as the blue-haired male stepped forwards, a gloved hand on his chest. "Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis!"

"No-one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens-" The final pair of eyes stepped forwards and she screamed as the brunette grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "-don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen!"

"Places, places, get in your places!" the brunette yelled, jumping onto the stage. "Throw on your dress and put on your doll-faces!"

They all stood tall and faked smiles, their assigned props in their hands. Sorrow dripped from their eyes. The blue-haired male was the next to speak.

"Everybody thinks that we're perfect," he sang softly, looking her directly in the eyes. "Please don't let them look through the curtains."

"Picture! Picture! Smile for the picture!" Their smiles seemed painfully fake. The blonde was suddenly shoved next to the other two by a silver-haired vixen. "Pose with your brothers! Won't you be a good sister?"

"Everybody thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains!"

And suddenly, as if she'd teleported, she found herself sat in a dusty corner of a dark room. A figure approached from the darkness and she almost screamed - one of his arms was completely missing, and his face was bandaged and covered in what looked like blood.

"D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E," he sang, his voice raspy and quiet. "I see things that nobody else sees."

Another figure, this one with a limp and long brown hair, stepped forwards. "D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees."

And another, this one female and blonde with a bloodied jaw; "Hey girl! Look at my mom! She's got it going on-" she spun her around to face a bloodied photo. "-HAH! You're blinded by her jewelry."

A sharp object was suddenly extremely close to her face, and a red-headed boy with an abundance of bloodied bandages was toothily grimacing at her. "When you turn your back, she pulls out a flask-" he spun her around and caught her in his non-hooked hand, twirling his hook around the side of his head like a normal hand would do with a finger. "-And forgets his infidelity."

The first boy peeked over his shoulder. "Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic! Plastic! Go back to being plastic!"

And suddenly, she was sat in front of the stage again.

"No-one ever listens," their smiles dropped. "The wallpaper glistens. One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen!"

"Places, places, get in your places!" The blonde sang loudly, making a show of posing her 'brothers'. "Throw on your dress and put on your doll-faces!"

"Everybody thinks that we're perfect!" The green-eyed male's face fell and he slumped. "Please don't let them look through the curtains..."

The other, stranger people were suddenly crowded around her, chanting again.

"D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, we see things that nobody else sees!"  
"D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, we see things that nobody else sees!"  
"Hey girl! Hey girl! Hey girl! Hey girl!"  
"Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls..."

They stared into her eyes and grinned.  
"We'd be a perfect fa-mi-ly..."


End file.
